Gustos culposos
by ChoHyoyeon
Summary: Esta historia trata acerca de la atracción que sentiran Sakura y Sasuke. Advierto que esta historia contendrá lemon! . Espero que lo disfruten
1. ¿Amor a primera vista?

Nueva historia

Era un día como cualquier otro, los rayos de sol entraban a raudales por mi ventana. Era un día hermoso, pero como pasaba todos los días, me costaba levantarme de la cama.

Eran casi las 12:00 del mediodía, cuando por fin decidí salir de las sabanas. Después de darme una relajante ducha, salí a la cocina para encontrarme con mi compañera de piso, sin mencionar que es mi mejor amiga.

Ino y yo, decidimos ir a vivir juntas a un departamento, ya hace 7 meses, después de convencer a nuestros respectivos padres de que así sería más fácil la escuela al poder vivir cerca de esta.

Ella estudia psicología, mientras que yo estudio diseño.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin despertaste frentona!

- Cállate Ino-cerda. Hoy no estoy de humor

- Pues últimamente no lo estas, no crees que te haría bien salir de vez en cuando? Sakura tampoco es bueno que te la pases encerrada aquí todo el día.

- Bueno, saldré un par de horas, iré a dar una vuelta al parque, podría intentar dibujar el paisaje

- Divierte!

Mi rubia amiga tenía razón, hace meses que no salía de la casa, mas que para ir a la escuela. Después de recorrer un poco el parque, decidí sentarme a contemplar el paisaje, sacando mi libreta del bolso, mientras decidía que era lo que comenzaría a dibujar.

Mientras mis ojos recorrían los alrededores, pude ver como un hermoso chico, de piel blanca, cabello escuro, al igual que sus ojos se acercaba corriendo. Al tenerlo mas cerca, pude darme cuenta que se ejercitaba a diario, ya que sus cortos pantalones dejaban al descubierto sus bien y formadas pantorrillas y su playera, ya bañada en sudor, se pegaba a sus también formados pectorales. Sencillamente era hermoso.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, comencé a dibujar su hermoso rostro, no quería olvidar ninguna de sus facciones.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con Ino, quien se estaba volviendo loca con su tarea, decidí no molestarla y continuar con mi ensoñación. Se que puede parecer extraño, pero una vez que un chico entra en mi cabeza, mi cerebro comienza a trabajar por si solo y cuando me doy cuenta, ya tengo toda una historia de amor formada con el.

Que se le puede hacer, soy una romántica incurable.

Decidí no contarle a mi amiga sobre el chico que vi en el parque, de igual manera no lo volvería a ver, y así me ahorraba un sermón de parte de Ino por no preguntarle su nombre.

Ino insistió toda la tarde en que ya era hora de que me divirtiera y por alguna razón, logro convencerme de salir a bailar esa noche .

Me puse una falda verde que llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de mis piernas, una blusa blanca de tirantes con escote en V y unos tacones altos, también blancos. Alacié mi rosa cabellara, que llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda y termine con un poco de maquillaje. Estaba lista. Me mire al espejo varias veces. No temía tanto busto como me gustaría tener, pero igual, tengo un buen cuerpo. Me gusta como me veo cuando me arreglo, pero soy demasiado floja para hacerlo a diario.

No tardamos más de media hora en llegar a un antro cercano a nuestro departamento. Después de instalarnos en una mesa cercana la pista de baile, el mesero llego con nuestras bebidas.

Yo no acostumbro a tomar alcohol, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a marearme. De un momento a otro, sentí como Ino tiraba de mi brazo para llevarme a la pista de baile.

El alcohol definitivamente actúa como un desinhibidor, en especial si se habla de mí, teníamos bastante rato bailando y no habíamos notado el pasar de las horas.

-Ven, vamos a saludar a alguien – dijo Ino, de nuevo tomándome del brazo. Hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una mesa, donde se encontraban 2 chicos bastante apuestos – Shikamaru, Naruto! Que alegría verlos

-Ino,Sakura! Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Que gusto volverlas a ver! – nos gritó con entusiasmo el rubio

- Y que hacen aquí? – les pregunte por fin al recordar a mis viejos amigos del preescolar

- Decidimos que ya era tiempo de salir a divertirnos para distraernos del fastidio de la escuela, además de que uno de nuestros compañeros de la escuela es nuevo en la ciudad, así que decidimos traerlo a conocer los alrededores – contesto Shikamaru sin mucho ánimo- Oh, hablando de el. Sasuke, te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Ino – dijo señalándola – Y ella es Sakura

Al escuchar mi nombre voltee para saludarlo, mas fue mas grande mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que es el mismo chico al que había visto en el parque y el cual había dibujado. El me dedico una hermosa, pero arrogante sonrisa, haciendo mas difícil salir de mi ensoñación

-Es un gusto conocerte Sasuke, disculpa a mi amiga, no suele ser asi, pero ya está algo ebria, asi que creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa. Fue un gusto encontrarlos de nuevo, y espero vernos pronto otra vez.

- No quieres que las llevemos? – pregunto amablemente el castaño, dirigiendo su vista a Ino

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, traje mi auto y además nuestro departamento esta muy cerca de aquí

Y una vez que nos despedimos, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento

-Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué? – le conteste a Ino, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

-Vamos Sakura, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que quedaste fascinada por ese tal Sasuke, así que dime, piensas pedirle su número a Naruto o Shikamaru?

-Admito que es bastante guapo, pero aun no tengo planeado hacer nada, y la verdad no creo hacerlo. Conozco a los chicos como el, y créeme que yo no soy para nada su tipo.

- Pero el es totalmente tu tipo!

-Ya me canse de enamorarme de tipos que se que nunca me harán caso, asi que ya dejemos este tema por la paz, Ino… por favor

Incluso mi amiga sabe cuándo es el momento de dejar de insistir.

Me fui a la cama aun pensando en ese chico. Pensando en que pasaría si por alguna extraña razón el llegara a interesarse en mi, seria como…

Basta Sakura! No comiences a imaginar cosas de nuevo. Siempre comienza así y termino enamorándome.

Lo mejor será dormir, el sueño me ayudara a despejar mi mente… tal vez.


	2. Nuevo proyecto

Eran casi las 7:00 de la mañana y yo apenas iba despertando. Así es, me había quedado dormida y ya se me hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela.

Entre a mi salón de clases tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, con la respiración demasiado agitada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre mi nuca.

Al estar un poco más tranquila, me percaté de que el profesor aún no había llegado, por lo que me senté con más calma en mi lugar

-Muy buenos días Sakura – me saludo amablemente mi amiga Hinata

-Buenos días Hinata – le respondí aun un poco agitada – creí que no alcanzaría a llegar

-De nuevo te quedaste dormida?

Asentí tumbando mi frente sobre mi mesa, y en ese momento escuche como la puerta se abría y entraba nuestro profesor

-Buenos días muchachos, hoy tengo una agradable noticia que darles – dijo entrelazando sus manos – recuerdan que estaba preparando algunas cosas para ya poder decirles cual sería su proyecto final? Pues por fin tengo todo preparado, así que escúchenme con atención porque no lo volveré a repetir, si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenla cuando termine. Verán, su proyecto final será hacer el logotipo de una empresa de arquitectura – en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos de sorpresa – tranquilos, no será una empresa real. Cada uno de ustedes trabajaran con algún compañero de la carrera de arquitectura. Este proyecto es para que se vayan acostumbrando al campo laboral, y como les decía, ustedes crearan el logotipo y nombre de la empresa, mientras que su compañero arquitecto asignado, se encargara de hacer la maqueta del edificio de "su empresa"

- Profesor? – levanto la mano una chica de cabellos castaños, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre – no cree que es algo apresurado ese proyecto, teniendo en cuenta que solo quedan algunas semas más de clase?

-Por eso mismo, tanto el profesor de arquitectura como yo, decidimos que para no presionarlos tanto, les dejaremos las horas de clase restantes libres, así pueden aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo y trabajar en el proyecto, así que a partir de ahora están libres hasta la fecha de entrega

Todos gritaron emocionados, ya que sabemos que más que aprovechar esas horas para trabajar, muchos las utilizarían para holgazanear.  
Estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando el profesor nos hizo regresar a nuestros asientos

-Tranquilos chicos, aún falta que les preste a sus respectivos compañeros de proyecto – dicho esto, entro al salón, un hombre alto y fornido, el profesor de arquitectura, supuse yo

-Hola muchachos, a continuación diré el nombre de cada uno de ustedes y el nombre del alumno de arquitectura con el cual trabajaran

Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera escuche cuando fui nombre, sino hasta que Hinata me dio un pequeño costado

-Haruno Sakura. No está?

-Yo – dije poniéndome de pie, algo apenada

- Su compañero será Uchiha Sasuke

El chico entra al salón, con un aire despreocupado, mientras me mira de una manera divertida.  
Genial, supongo que está riendo por el estado en el que me encontraba anoche. Por su bien, será mejor que deje de mirarme de esa manera o conocerá mi fuerza estando enojada

Una vez que terminaron de nombrarnos a todos, los maestros salieron a hablar sobre como funcionaria el proyecto, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en el salón para conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

-Sabes, por un momento no creí que fueras la chica de anoche, pero es imposible confundir esa cabellera

-Por favor, olvida lo de anoche, no suelo beber y anoche creo que me pase un poco de copas

-Hmm, como sea. Entonces, donde quieres que lo hagamos? En tu casa o en la mía? - ¿QUÉ?! Habla enserio? Me propone estas cosas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? Justo en este momento, creo que mi cara no podría estar más roja

-Yo…n…no creo… que debamos… aun no te conozco… pero… - no puedo terminar de pronunciar una frase bien y el no ayuda poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa

-No sé que es lo que estés pensando, pero te estoy hablando del proyecto – piensa rápido Sakura, no puedo quedar frente a el como una pervertida

-Si, lo se. A lo que me refería es que… aun no te conozco bien, como para saber de que manera podemos trabajar

-Sakura! – grito esa voz que nunca podría olvidar

-Naruto, que haces aquí?

-Trabajando en el proyecto – entonces voltee a ver a su compañera, que era mi amiga Hinata – Aquí también esta Shikamaru – dijo apuntando al castaño que estaba hablando con Temari

Después de que termino la hora de clase, estaba apunto de dirigirme a mi siguiente clase

-Te espero en la biblioteca a las 5:00 para comenzar el trabajo – cuando me voltee para reclamarle por darme ordenes, el ya estaba caminado, alejándose de donde estábamos.

El es tan exasperante, pero tengo que entregar ese proyecto, así que lo mejor será tratar de llevarme bien con el.

Después de comer y de despedirme de mis amigas, me dirigía a la biblioteca. Cuando llegue, el estaba recargado en la pared, en una pose tan sexy, que me fue inevitable moderme el labio inferior mientras lo miraba.

-Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – pregunte amablemente

-No tanto. Vamos – dijo entrando a la biblioteca

Una vez que nos instalamos en uno de los cubículos, comenzó a hacer algunos bocetos en su cuaderno.

El verlo tan concentrado hacia que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras recorría cada facción de su rostro. Definitivamente creo que no podría haber un hombre más perfecto que el

-En lugar de estar mirándome, deberías comenzar a hacer algunos bocetos – me dijo sin despegar su vista del papel. Entonces comencé a trabajar.

Cuanto por fin terminamos, y una vez que decidimos en base a que nos guiaríamos para el trabajo, guardamos nuestras cosas para salir de allí

-vamos a mi auto, te llevo a tu casa – y allí estaba de nuevo dándome ordenes

Durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar cómo se sentiría besar sus labios, como me abrazaría, que tan suave se sentiría su piel…

-Bueno, llegamos – dijo sacándome de mis alucinaciones –espera – dijo acercándose a mí. Cerré mis ojos, esperando a sentir sus labios estamparse con los míos – tienes que apretar este botón para quitar el cinturón – escuche con su voz junto a mi oído y cuando abrí mis ojos me percaté de que solo se había acercado para ayudarme a bajar.

De nuevo había mal interpretado la situación, esta vez por lo menos no se estaba riendo de mí. Tal vez, no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras iba subiendo a mi piso, pensaba en que, como dijo Ino, tal vez yo si podría ser su tipo. Tal vez solo era cuestión de conocernos mas.

Cuando entre, Ino estaba frente al televisor. Estoy segura de que en cuanto le cuente sobre el chico de anoche, pegara un grito de emoción

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, de que crees que me entere? El chico Sasuke ya tiene novia. Así que, que bueno que no me hiciste caso de hacerte ilusiones con el. Pero no te preocupes que aun te estoy consiguiendo pretendiente. Por cierto, porque hoy llegaste mas tarde… no me digas… que ya tienes galan! – suspire con pesadez

-No Ino, me quede en la escuela con Sasuke, a trabajar en nuestro proyecto

-Oh, ya veo… entonces si…

-No pasa nada, te dije que se muy bien que no soy su tipo y que no me haría ilusiones con el. Sabes estoy algo cansada por la desvelada de anoche, iré a terminar mi tarea para dormir temprano

Se que Ino sospecha que lo que le digo es mentira, pero no me siento tan bien como para inventar una mentira más convincente.

Pensándolo bien… lo que le dijeron a Ino bien pudo ser un rumor. No es la primera vez que a Ino le cuentan cosas que no son ciertas. Tal vez debería de preguntárselo yo misma, aunque eso me haría ver como si estuviera interesada en el y bueno, la verdad no lo estoy… tanto. Es su vida y el puede hacer con ella lo que el quiera… no?

Al salir de nuevo de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Ino ya no se encontraba en la casa. Camine hasta la cocina, y en la mesa encontré una nota suya

"Ey frentona, salí a pasear con Shikamaru. Si te da hambre… pide comida a domicilio. No hay nada en la nevera. Ino ~ "

Vaya, ella si que no pierde tiempo. Debería de pedir una pizza o una hamburguesa… o takoyaki… no, mejor saldré a cenar, no me hará daño un poco de aire fresco

Mientras camino por la calle, siento un extraño sentimiento, como si fuera a pasar algo malo, como si lo mejor que debería hacer es regresar a mi apartamento de nuevo, pero mi curiosidad por saber si realmente pasara algo interesante es más grande.

Justo en ese momento me detuve afuera de un elegante restaurant de comida italiana, por muy alejada que esta su mesa de la entrada, lo podría reconocer donde fuera. Allí esta Sasuke, con una chica de cabellos rojos y algo alborotados.

-Deben de ser amigos – digo en un susurro, tratando de convencer de que la obvia situación no es lo que parece

Y en ese momento ella toma el rostro de sasuke entre sus manos, para acércalo mas a su rostro, besándolo como si no importaran las personas a su alrededor que los miran.

Comienzo a sentir mis mejillas húmedas y llevo mis manos hacia ellas de manera automática

-Porque estoy llorando? – pregunto como si alguien pudiera responderme a eso – no es como si descubriera a mi novio engañándome. El no es nada mío… ni siquiera somos amigos!

Camino, tratando de alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Y al dar rápidamente la vuelta en una esquina, siento mi cuerpo ser lanzado hacia el suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe en el trasero

-Discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba. Te encuentras bien? – me dice una hermoso chico de cabello largo y ojos azul claro. Ofreciéndome su mano para ayudar a levantarme.


	3. Sueños

**Muchas gracias por sus reviw! espero que les este gustando, porque apenas comienza )**

-ah… ehh… gracias – dije un no reaccionando bien por el golpe – Además la culpa fue mía

-De verdad se encuentra bien? – dijo sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, aun llorosos

-Si, estoy bien. Solo no me sentía bien. Creo que es porque aún no he cenado. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias – le dije para alejarme de nuevo de allí

-Espere – sentí como me detenía, sujetando mi muñeca- que le parece si la invito a cenar? Así yo le pago el haberla golpeado y usted me hace el honor de acompañarme

Sabía que si me negaba, el seguiría insistiendo, así que acepto y juntos caminamos a una pizzería.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga – dijo dedicándome una amable sonrisa

-Yo soy Sakura… Haruno.

A pesar de que él era un extraño para mí, me sentía bastante cómoda en su compañía. Bueno, supongo que eso fue obvio al darme cuenta de que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que entramos a cenar.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela

-Si, yo también me tengo que ir. ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Sakura? – me pregunto el castaño

-No te preocupes, vivo a solo un par de calles de aquí. Pero muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, me hacía falta distraerme

-Bueno yo voy en esta dirección – dijo señalando el lado izquierdo de la calle – supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Fue un gusto conocerte… por accidente, Sakura

-A mi también me dio gusto Neji, espero volver a verte pronto

-Estoy seguro de que así será – dicho esto, me dedico una sonrisa y camino en dirección a su casa.

El es tan guapo y amable, parece ser algo reservado y de carácter fuerte, pero parece que se preocupa por los demás y no solo por el mismo… no como Sasuke, el solo se preocupa por si mismo, es tan ególatra, su cabello es hermoso y me hace pensar cosas que…

ALTO SAKURA! No es momento de pensar en Sasuke. De hecho ningún momento es bueno para pensar en Sasuke. Después de todo el ya no me interesa. Que se quede con su "noviecita" con pelos de de… Zanahoria!

-Sakura! Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada – me pregunto Ino al llegar al departamento

-Salí a cenar. Perdón por no avisarte

-Saliste a cenar tu sola?

-Ammm… pues… si – no quería contarle a Ino sobre mi encuentro con Neji, seguramente armaría un escándalo y me pediría que lo invite a salir – me iré a dormir ya, no quiero volver a quedarme dormida

-Está bien, descansa.

_-Sasuke? Que haces aquí? como llegaste a mi habitación_

_-Calla Sakura, solo déjate llevar - su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío, podía olor su aroma, sentir como su cuerpo aplastaba el mío contra mi cama. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios y de un momento a otro sus labios atraparon los míos. Los devoraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta, fue dejando pequeños besos, formando un camino que comenzó por mi cuello, la clavícula, mis senos, mi abdomen, hasta detenerse donde comenzaban los pantalones de mi pijama. Observando como si se tratase de algo nuevo por descubrir._

_Coloco sus manos en mis caderas y poco a poco fue bajando mis pantalones, mientras iba besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, hasta llegar a mis dedos de los pies._

_De nuevo se colocó sobre mí y mirándome directo a los ojos me dijo…_

-Sakura! Ya levante o llegaras tarde de nuevo a la escuela. Deberías de comprarte un despertador nuevo

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche "6:32".

Suspire con pesadez, maldiciendo a Ino por despertarme en la mejor parte del mi sueño. Me levante, me bañe, me vestí y después de haber desayunado me despedí de Ino, para irme más temprano con más calma a la escuela.

Pero que sueño más extraño, y excitante, pero extraño he tenido. Creo que mi etapa de enamoramiento me está poniendo peor. Debo de sacar a ese Sasuke de mi cabeza cuanto antes. Enamorarme de alguien más serviría de mucho, aunque primero tengo que encontrar a ese alguien que me guste más que Sasuke, pero como encontrar a alguien más hermoso que el?!

-Sakura, llegas temprano

-Si, esta vez me despertaron, Hinata. Por cierto, tengo algo que contarte. Anoche se lo iba a contar a Ino, pero no estaba de humor para las reacciones que tendría

-Oh, cla…claro Sakura. Te paso algo malo?

-No, bueno, no todo fue malo

Ino es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces creo que me siento más cómoda contándole mis experiencias a Hinata, ya que ella no grita cada vez que termino una frase y pone atención a todo lo que le digo.

-Lo que te paso es bastante… emocionante. Per…pero, estas segura que estas bien trabajando tanto tiempo con Sasuke?

-Aunque no sea así, no tengo otra opción más que seguir trabajando con el. Por cierto, ahora que te veo, el chico que me encontré anoche, tiene los ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos…Neji… Hyuga – fue entonces cuando me di cuanta que incluso su apellido era el mismo – HINATA! No me digas que el es tu hermano?

-N…no Sakura, Neji es mi primo

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que la amabilidad viene de familia – le dije abrazándola mientras se sonroja un poco- pero bueno, vayamos a clase

Usualmente, las clases suelen parecerme bastante aburridas. Pero no el día de hoy. Es increíble lo interesantes que pueden llegar a ser, cuando realmente pones atención. Es la mejor forma, para no pensar en ciertos temas.

-Ya terminaron tus clases? – me pregunto Sasuke, con su voz ronca y sensual

-Si, ya estoy libre – le conteste lo mas tranquila, fría e indiferente, que me fue posible

-Hnmm, como sea. Vayamos a la biblioteca

Al llegar allí, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cerrada y en la puerta había una hoja blanca con un anuncio "Cerrado por mantenimiento. Abriremos mañana temprano. Gracias"

-Supongo que tenemos que hacer el trabajo hasta mañana – le dije ocultando mi felicidad de no tener que soportar la tortura de estar con él, a solas

-Vayamos a mi departamento. No queda lejos de aquí

¿Hablaba enserio? Si ya de por si era un sufrimiento estar a solas con el, esforzándome por no robarle un beso, y ahora me dice que vayamos a su departamento, para poder estar aun mas solos!

-Entonces... vamos?

-Eh… amm… si,claro

Como él había dicho, su departamento estaba bastante cerca. Solo tuvimos que caminar un par de cuadras, cuando ya nos encontrábamos frente a un gran edificio, bastante elegante, y aun mas por dentro.

Estando dentro del elevador, pico el botón el último piso y esperamos, en silencio, hasta llegar a su piso.

Ya lo suponía, pero al entrar, me di cuenta de que en verdad él tenía bastante dinero como para mantener estos lujos. No podía dejar de inspeccionar cada lugar de esa habitación con la mirada, y al parecer, eso no pasó desapercibido para el.

-Hmm, ponte cómoda Sakura. Quieres algo de tomar?

-Ah, no gracias, estoy bien

-en ese caso… empezamos ya?

-Si, claro

Y de nuevo estaba yo, tratando de esforzarme por no mirarlo y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo

-Creo que ya terminamos por el día de hoy, así que es mejor que ya me vaya – le dije mientras metía mis cuadernos a mi mochila

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando recordé que Hinata me pidió ayuda para una tarea

-Sasuke, crees que mañana… - no puede terminar la frase, pues en cuanto voltee, y sin saber en que momento llego allí, el rostro de Sasuke estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos. Podía sentir su tranquila respiración chocar contra mi rostro

-Mañana que? SAKURA? – tal vez era mi imaginación, pero cada palabra que pronuncio, lo hizo de una forma tan sexy, como si me incitara a hacer algo indebido

-Yo…pues… mañana tengo que ayudar a Hinata con algo… así que, te importaría vernos mas tarde?

-No hay problema – vi cómo iba acortando la distancia entre ambos, como miraba mis labios. Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo que tantas veces había imaginado…

-Sasuke! Cariño! Estas en casa?! – esa vocecita me sobresalto bastante. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, note que Sasuke se había separado nuevamente y daba un suspiro cansado

-Ya voy, Karin

KARIN!? Así que había llegado su novia? Si la estaba esperando, que es lo que planeaba hacer conmigo?

-Bueno… yo… me voy. Hasta mañana – al abrir la puerta, vi como "esa" chica borraba su enorme sonrisa al verme – con permiso – y sin mirar atrás salí de allí.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, pude respirar mas tranquila. Sakura que estas haciendo?! Tenia que alejarme de el lo antes posible, o por lo menos no volver a hacer cosas vergonzosas. Pero es que cuando estoy con el no puedo evitar tener la esperanza de que algo puede pasar.

Nunca regresare a este departamento, si es que no quiero pasar por otra situación… embarazosa.


	4. Películas, alcohol y un beso?

**Ihhhhh perdon por la tardanza, creo que me tomo muy enserio lo de vacaciones, bueno espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus lindos reviews!**

* * *

Era un hermoso sábado, había sol y unas cuantas nubes, por lo que no hacia tanto calor. Cualquier persona normal aprovecharía para salir a pasear con sus amigas o… su novio. Pero yo por el contrario, había comprado una bote de 1 litro de helado de fresa (mi favorito), vestía mi pijama rosa y tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, decidida a disfrutar mi maratón de películas.

Ino salió desde temprano a una cita. Por mas que le pregunte, no quiso decirme con quien estaba saliendo esta vez. Dijo que sería una sorpresa para mí y que me lo diría cuando por fin el fuera su novio.

Mire el reloj y ya eran casi las 6:00 p.m., Ino aún no llegaba y yo aprovecharía para ver mi cuarta película del dia, por algo lo llamaban maratón de películas. Cuando estaba a punto de poner play, el sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención.

-Hola? – conteste al ver que el numero era de Hinata – pasa algo Hinata?

-H…hola, Sakura . Este… yo… quería preguntarte… te gustaría salir esta noche a un bar que está en la avenida principal?

-A una bar? Tu Hinata? Está bien, a qué hora?

-Te parece bien vernos allá… a las 8:30?

-Perfecto, allá nos vemos

Al colgar, mire el reloj de la pared. Aún tenía más de 2 horas para arreglarme y llegar allá. Aprovechare para tomarme mi tiempo en el baño y depilarme. Tal vez allí pueda encontrar a alguien para olvidarme de cierto pelinegro.

Estaba frente a mi closet, envuelta en una toalla después de salir del baño, escogiendo algo sexy para usar esta noche. No pase media hora en el baño para no enseñar mis piernas recién depiladas. Y después de tanto buscar, decidí usar un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca con la espalda descubierta y unos converse negros. Un poco de delineador, brillo labial, el cabello alaciado y por fin estaba lista

Tome mi chaqueta de piel y salí a tomar un taxi. Cuando llegue Hinata estaba afuera esperándome

-Tan puntual como siempre Hinata – la salude y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de su ropa – sabes Hinata? A veces envidio tanto tu… voluptuosidad

-Eh?!- dijo sonrojándose – no es tan bueno como crees

-Bueno, entremos ya… o esperas a alguien mas?

-Pues… si… vendrá mi primo Neji y … y… Na…Naruto

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Neji y Naruto llegaron a saludarnos. No me parecía extraño que Neji estuviera allí, pero… Naruto? Bueno supongo que Hinata… Mejor le pregunto después.

Nuestra platica envuelta en chistes, anécdotas, y gustos, era tan placentera que ni quiera me di cuenta de que ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana y muchos menos me percaté de que ya había tomado tanto al grado de sentirme mareada y con sueño.

-Bueno chicos, ya debo irme – les dije a los 3

-Pues… yo… también debería irme ya

Como era de esperarse, Neji y Naruto decidieron que ya era el momento de irnos todos. Neji, quien llevaba su auto nos llevó a todos amablemente esa noche a nuestras casas.

En cuanto entre al departamento, busque a Ino para asegurarme que ya estuviera dormida, después me fui a acostar y me dormí más rápido de lo normal por el mareo que aun sentía.

Jamás odie tanto mi tono de llamada, hasta el día de hoy. Sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Lo tome con mucha pereza y lo acerque a mi oreja sin ver el número.

-Diga?

-Sakura! Te llevaste mi cuaderno el viernes! – podría reconocer esa voz ronca en cualquier lugar

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta – le decía mientras tapaba mi cara con mi brazo, protegiendo mis ojos de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana – te lo devuelvo mañana

-No! lo necesito hoy. Tengo allí algunas notas para mi tarea

-Sasuke, escucha, hoy no me siento bien y no creo poder llegar a tu casa…

-Sakura eres una molestia, pero necesito eso urgente. Pasare por el a tu casa en dos hora – y sin decir mas colgó.

Mire el reloj y… por Dios! La 1 de la tarde!

-Hola dormilona! Parece que anoche te fuiste de fiesta en serio – me dijo Ino guardando su celular en su bolso

-Vas a salir? – le pregunte tratando de evitar el tema

-Si, saldré a comer. Sakura, si piensas salir, tomate un baño, te ves terrible

-gracias – le dije regresando a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha, que mas para verme bien, era para despertar bien.

Tome un short rosa y una blusa de tirantes, me puse mis tenis, cepille mi cabello y fui a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno, que era ya mas bien comida. Al terminar, busque el cuaderno de Sasuke en mi mochila y lo lleve a la mesa de la sala. Me senté frente al televisor para ver algo en lo que llegaba.

Sonó el timbre y me levante para abrir la puerta

-Pasa – le dije regresando adentro para tomar su cuaderno de la mesa – ten. Lo siento, debí meterlo en mi mochila por accidente

-Hmm. Creí que te verías peor después de lo de anoche – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Lo estaba, pero tome un baño y… Espera! Me estas espiando

-Tks, es imposible pasar desapercibida la risa de Naruto

-Entonces… estabas en el mismo bar que nosotros anoche. Bueno igual aquí tienes tu cuaderno

-Tanta prisa tienes de que me vaya? – me pregunto, con su sonrisa de lado que tanto me gusta… me gustaba!

-Creí que eras tu el que tenía prisa

-Hmn, acaso va a venir tu `noviecito` el de anoche?

-Que?... Neji no es mi novio y… en todo caso, eso a ti que te interesa?

-Tienes razón, no me interesa – había algo en su mirada que hacía que no lo dejara de ver, sentía una calidez en mi vientre – Sakura, deja de morderte el labio – mierda! Me estaba dejando, de nuevo, llevar por mis pensamientos.

Sasuke me miro por unos momentos, hasta que cerró la puerta y en cuestión de segundos tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura, aprisionándome contra la pared y sus labios pegados a los míos. Eso me tomo tanto por sorpresa, que en un intento por recuperar el aire que se me había escapado, abrí un poco la boca, lo que el aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla por tener el poder, tomo su cabello para acercarlo mas a mi, si eso era humanamente posible. Mientras que el presionaba mas mi cuerpo contra la pared y el suyo, acariciando mi pierna con su mano izquierda (y justo ahora daba gracias por haberme depilado ayer).

El calor que sentía en mi vientre, comenzaba a descender, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera mas irregular.

-Espera – le dije empujándolo un poco – no… debemos hacer esto. Tú tienes novia y no creo que esto esté bien – aún estaba agitada, pero todavía me quedaba sentido común

-Tienes razón, esto no está bien, será mejor que me vaya – tomo su cuaderno, el cual se me había caído al suelo – nos vemos mañana, Sa-ku-ra – el que pronunciara mi nombre de esa manera junto a mi oído ocasiono que toda mi piel se erizara, como si con tan solo escuchar su voz una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

Antes de que las pocas fuerzas de voluntad se me acabaran, y me lazara a sus brazos para besarlo de nuevo, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella. Cayendo al piso al sentir que mis piernas ya no podían soportar más.

¿Pero que rayos había sido todo eso? Mis sueños no le hacían justicia al sabor de sus labios, al contacto de su lengua, de sus caricias. Tenía que admitirlo, esto me había gustado mas de que lo me imagine, pero… no estaba bien!

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso el comenzaba a sentir algo por mi? No Sakura, no empieces a imaginar cosas, pero… ¿y si eso fuera asi? ¿Dejaría a su novia por mí?... No, no ,no.

Tal vez simplemente lo hizo porque quería y ya, no necesariamente besas a alguien por amor, pero… ¿Estoy dispuesta a ser "la otra"? ¿Ser parte de su diversión? Bueno la verdad es que también yo lo disfrutaba y no seria tan mala idea…

Sakura! Qué acaso el sentido común se te fue a la basura? ¿Dónde quedara tu dignidad?... Bueno al parecer mi conciencia aún me reprende por mis tontas ideas.

Pero, ahora como poder trabajar con el? Acaso mi fuerza de voluntad podrá mas que mi deseo por besarlo de nuevo?

-Ahhhh! – grito con frustración y suelto un suspiro dejándome caer en la cama.

Hare todas mis tareas y adelantare algunas cuentas, limpiare el departamento minuciosamente y dejare la cena hecha para Ino. Eso bastara para dejarme exhausta para dormir mas temprano, ya que mañana un largo, largo día me espera.


	5. Entregando el proyecto

**Este capitulo quedo cheche, pero es porque en el siguiente viene lo bueno . Y bueno.. gracias por esperar**

* * *

Mi día había comenzado bastante bien. Termine mis exámenes y entre cada hora de descanso adelantaba un poco del proyecto, mientras escuchaba como mis amigas se deprimían por como creían que les iría con los resultados del examen, bueno a excepción de Hinata, ella al igual que yo, se esfuerza estudiando por lo que realmente no nos preocupamos por cómo nos iría.

-Sakura, Hinata, nos iremos ya, nos vemos mañana – se despidió de nosotras Ayaco

-Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Eh?... cla..claro

-¿Qué harías si el chico que te gusta tuviera novia, pero un día te besa de la nada?

-Eh… yo… Naru… espera, te paso algo asi Sakura?

-No, solo piensa en eso como algo que hipotéticamente le pasara a alguien mas. Bueno en realidad no importa – dije intentando cambiar de tema – Dime Hinata, desde cuando te gusta Naruto?

-Eh? – Hinata se sonrojo tanto como el listón con el que sujetaba su larga cabellera – Etto… Bueno veras…

-Oh ya veo, así que desde hace tanto tiempo te gusta. Y dime porque no se lo has dicho?

-Para mí es difícil decirle algo como eso, pero aun así soy feliz de pasar algo de tiempo con el, aunque sea algo distraído en el trabajo me divierto mucho con el

Hinata se sinceró bastante conmigo, por lo que decidí contarle lo de Sasuke, tenía que devolver la confianza que ella tenía en mí y además necesitaba saber lo que pensaba

-Bueno… desde mi punto de vista, creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están Sakura. No dejes que vuela a hacer lo mismo, porque… no te gustaría tener algo mas serio con el?

-Tienes razón – suspire resignada, al tener en cuenta que es lo mismo que había pensado la noche anterior – Oh! – me sobresalte al ver la hora – lo siento Hinata, tenía que verme con Sasuke hace 15 minutos, hablamos después!

Corrí hasta la biblioteca para encontrar a Sasuke esperándome afuera de esta.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde

-Hmn, que sea la última vez

Estuvimos en silencio cada minuto del que pasamos estudiando, intercambiando solo algunas palabras para dar nuestro punto de vista sobre el trabajo del otro

-Pues… nos vemos mañana – le dije despidiéndome

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Eh… no… me gustaría caminar el dia de hoy… creo que me hace falta y…

-Sakura – era Neji llamándome, corriendo hasta donde estábamos – puedo hablarte un momento? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa

-Ah… claro, gracias Neji. Bueno, hasta mañana Sasuke

-Hmn – dijo dándose la vuelta

-Y de que querías hablar Neji? – le pregunte mientras caminábamos hasta el estacionamiento

-Oh… si… bueno… veras. Hay alguien en la clase de mi prima Hinata que me gusta mucho, pero no se si deba invitarla a salir

Esperan un momento, Neji se me estaba declarando? Y ahora como le digo que no? Hinata se enojara conmigo si le digo que no… Kya! Y ahora qué es lo que debería hacer?

-Sabes Neji, yo… no se… si le gusta alguien mas pues…

-Crees que Tenten este enamorada de alguien mas?

-Eh? Tenten? Te gusta Tenten?

-Si, desde hace algún tiempo… de quien creíste que estaba hablando?

-De nadie en especial – conteste un poco nerviosas por las cosas que estaba imaginando- Pero no creo que sea mala idea que la invites a salir, de hecho por el contrario, podrías aprovechar el momento para conquistarla, no lo crees?

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Por cierto – me dijo antes de que me bajara del coche, una vez que estuvimos frente a mi apartamento – estas saliendo con el chico con el que estabas hace rato afuera de la biblioteca?

-Con Sasuke, no, porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno, como se molestó cuando pase por ti, creí que había algo entre ustedes

-No, en realidad ni siquiera lo considero mi amigo, mas bien es mi compañero de trabajo, eso es todo

-Oh ya veo, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Te veo después Sakura, y muchas gracias por todo

Sasuke se puso celoso de Neji? Bueno, aunque eso fuera cierto, el sigue teniendo novia, asi que igual no haría mucho la diferencia. Tal vez, solo tal vez si se da cuenta de que siente algo mas por mi, la deje cierto?... Bueno si es que de verdad siente algo por mi y no otra de mis suposiciones.

Esta vez era el momento de dejar de pensar en Sasuke, realmente estaba afectando en mis calificaciones y ni que decir de mi estado sentimental, realmente no era fácil para mi, pero una vez que me propongo algo me esfuerzo hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas, desde que actitud con Sasuke había cambiado, la verdad no se había vuelto nada cómodo, pero aún era soportable y lo mejor es que solo quedaba un dia mas hasta que entregáramos el proyecto final.

-Mañana no olvides traer la lona con el logo impreso, si necesitas recogerlo temprano, llamame y yo podría pasar por el – me dijo Sasuke con su fría voz habitual

-No te preocupes, Ino me traerá en su auto mañana, solo preocúpate por tener la maqueta perfecta para mañana

-Hmn, todo lo que yo hago es perfecto – admito que estuve a punto de reír por eso, pero lo resistí

-Entonces nos vemos mañana

El lado bueno de trabajar con Sasuke, es que es realmente perfeccionista y era bastante rápido para terminar los trabajos, por lo que nuestro proyecto termino siendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Realmente el tiene un gran talento para diseñar edificios, y no es por presumir, pero el logotipo de nuestra empresa me había quedado muy bien.

* * *

Hoy era mi dia de entrega, por lo cual entraba hasta las 9:00, Ino se fue mas temprano a la escuela, asi que me tuve que ir en taxi para no estropear el cartel durante el camino. Estaba muy emocionada de por fin entregar ese trabajo.

Cuando entre al salón, ya habían llegado varios de mis compañeros, incluyendo a Sasuke

-Wow, de verdad te quedo muy bien – le dije mirando la maqueta frente a mi – debió costarte mucho hacerla

-Hmn

-Oh, cierto, aquí esta el cartel

-También eso te quedo bien

-Muy bien chicos – dijo nuestro profesor entrando con el profesor de arquitectura – ahora que ya están todos aquí, pasaremos a examinar cada uno de los proyectos

Estaba muy nerviosa viendo pasar a los maestros mesa por mesa y anotando en una libreta que llevaban con ellos. La mayor parte de nuestra calificación dependía de este proyecto, por lo que todos estábamos al borde de un paro cardiaco… bueno, casi todos.

-muy bien chicos, eso seria todo por hoy – dijo el profesor al terminar de examinar cada proyecto con mucho detenimiento – mañana colocaremos sus calificaciones en la pizarra del pasillo. Quiero felicitarlos a todos, la verdad este año todos los proyectos estuvieron muy bien elaborados, por eso decidimos que todos sus proyectos se exhibirán la próxima semana, así que por favor dejen sus trabajos en la bodega.

Después de aquellas palabras, todos pudimos volver a respirar tranquilos. Cada uno llevo su proyecto hasta la bodega de la escuela y cerramos con candado, solo para prevenir que algo pudiera pasarles

-Salgamos a festejar esta noche chicos, que dicen? – dijo Naruto al pequeño grupo que aún nos encontrábamos allí

-Si, creo que es buena idea relajarnos después de estas semanas tan fastidiosas de trabajo – apoyo Shikamaru

-Entonces esta decidido, vayamos todos esta noche a "Rockwest"

Y después de que todos nos despedimos, cada uno se alejo de allí

-Chicas! – nos gritó Tenten, para alcanzarnos a Hinata y a mí – que se pondrán esta noche?

-Yo… bueno… en realidad no se- contesto Hinata

-Que hay de ti Sakura?

-Eh? Yo? Bueno en realidad no tengo planeado ir

-Sakura… vamos… será divertido – me dijo Hinata sonriendo tan cálidamente como siempre

-Si Sakura, vamos. Oh Hinata, porque no invitas a tu primo Neji?

-Eh… si claro, se lo diré. Nos vemos en la noche

Bueno supongo que no sería tan malo salir esa noche. Así que después de meditarlo toda la tarde por fin me decidí y entre al baño.

Tal vez mañana me arrepienta por la resaca que tendré, pero tal vez, esto valga la pena.


	6. Una noche de diversión

**Ihhhh la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, pero espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en esto. Bueno sin mas que decir, les dejo este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Después de un largo rato de haber vaciado casi todo mi armario sobre mi cama, mi silla y el suelo, por fin me decidí poner un vestido negro ceñido que marcaba más mis curvas, era bastante corto, pero esta noche iria a una de las discotecas mas famosas de Japón, no podría darme el lujo de verme mal. Delinee mis ojos de negro, un poco de brillo labial, alacié mi cabello, unas zapatillas altas, un pequeño bolso y por fin estaba lista. Bueno en realidad ya estaba retrasada por media hora, así que si de todas formas iba a llegar tarde, decidí mejor tomarme mi tiempo.

Al bajar del taxi, estuve a punto de volverme a subir, estaba un poco nerviosa. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y por fin me decidí a entrar. No tuve que formarme, pues Naruto ya había hecho una reservación para todos nosotros.

El lugar estaba a reventar, pero gracias a que Naruto me agitaba la mano desde su mesa pude encontrarlos. Y como me esperaba ya estaban todos allí, o por lo menos la mayoría, solo faltaba Shikamaru. Debo admitir me que gusto que Sasuke que mirara, discretamente, de pies a cabeza, después de todo había valido la pena llegar casi una hora tarde.

-Sakura! Por un momento creí que no vendrías. Te ves muy guapa – me dijo Naruto, con su usual voz llena de energía – siéntate junto a Sasuke en lo que esperamos a Shikamaru

Ya era bastante difícil sentarse con ese pequeño vestido, y el hecho de que todos me estuvieran mirando, sin mencionar que estaría sentada junto a Sasuke, pues nada de eso ayudaba mucho. Así que una vez que el mesero se acercó a pedir mi orden, no espere a pedir mi primera bebida de la noche. Entre más rápido perdiera la vergüenza, mas confortante sería mi noche.

-Miren allá viene Shikamaru – dijo Naruto, de nuevo gritando en la mesa

Después de que Shikamaru atravesó al mar de gente que había en el lugar, me percate de que venía acompañado y de una rubia muy familiar para mi

-Ino! Que haces aquí? – le pregunte a mi amiga cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que solo ella me escuchara

-Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que te presentaría a mi novio después… pues quise darte la sorpresa hoy

-Que?! Shikamaru es tu novio? Pero como? Desde cuando?

-Tranquila, después te cuento. Divirtámonos esta noche - Ino me guiño un ojo para terminar la conversación

Para cuando todos decidieron pararse a bailar, yo acababa de terminar mi tercer trago, eso combinado con las luces del lugar me hicieron sentir un poco más mareada, pero como había prometido a mis amigas, esa noche bailaría con ellas hasta ya no sentir los pies.

Cuando por fin encontramos un pequeño hueco entre toda la gente comenzamos a bailar. Hinata, Tenten y yo mirábamos con algo de envidia a Shikamaru e Ino bailar, un poco alejados de nosotros. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, como una hermosa pareja, que podía decir, cada una de nosotras deseaba bailar de esa manera con los tres chicos que bailaban en el mismo espacio que nosotras. Al parecer pasaríamos toda la noche envidiando a ese par… bueno, tal vez.

No nos dimos cuenta en que momento Tenten y Neji se habían alejado de nosotros, para bailar solos, por lo que solo quedábamos Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Por mas que quería continuar bailando, todo a mi alrededor parecía moverse mas, el alcohol había subido completamente a mi cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento me caería.

Busque a Ino para decirle que volvería al departamento. Me despedí de mis amigos y salí a la avenida para coger un taxi. El aire frio hizo que toda mi piel se erizara, pero a la vez me ayudo a dejar de sentir nauseas.

-Sakura – su voz me sobresalto bastante – es peligro que te vayas en taxi sola a esta hora. Te llevare a tu casa

Y allí estaba de nuevo mi salvador, Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de que no quería romper mi promesa de ignorarlo, al final acepte, en mi estado no sabia si podría llegar sola. Nos pasamos todo el camino en silencio, y no fue hasta que se estaciono frente a mi edificio que recordé que había olvidado algo

-A quien llamas? – me pregunto Sasuke al ver que tenia mi celular pegado a mi oreja

-A Ino, es que… olvide mi llave – es ahora cuando empezaba a preocuparme – no contesta. Sasuke gracias por traerme, no te preocupes, la esperare hasta que llegue

-Eres una molestia, pero no te puedo dejar aquí

- ¿ Vamos de regreso a la disco? – pregunte cuando lo vi arrancar de nuevo el auto

-No. iremos a mi casa

-A tu casa?- había escuchado bien? Sasuke Uchiha me llevaría a su casa a dormir?

No recordaba lo grande que era su edificio. Suspire cuando entramos a departamento. No podía ver mucho lo que había frente a mi, mas que lo que era iluminado por la luz de la noche que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Sasuke, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche. Prometo irme temprano para no molestarte

No me contesto nada, por lo que solo lo seguí por ese largo pasillo, hasta el lugar que creo es su habitación, la cual es enorme. Las ventanas dejan ver la ciudad iluminada por completo. Las paredes son blancas con algunos cuadros que las adornan. Cada mueble de esa habitación parece ser demasiado caro para mi gusto, y bueno su cama… su cama es enorme, hecha de una madera muy oscura.

Estoy temblando como una hoja, mientras lo miero quitarse los zapatos y las calcetas, además del saco que llevaba puesto. Camina lentamente hacia mí y por mas que lo intento, no puedo apartar mi vista del, de su actitud confiada y sexy. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar y mi sangre está bombeando alrededor de mi cuerpo. Un gran y caliente deseo se sitúa en mi estómago.

-No creo que necesites esta chaqueta para dormir – dice deslizando la prenda suavemente y poniéndola en la silla más cercana.

Me sonrojo al sentí como los músculos de mi parte mas intima se aprietan de una forma deliciosa. Pone sus brazos al redor de mi cintura y me aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se coloca en mi nuca y tira de mis cabellos para alzar mi rostro y morder suavemente mi labio inferior

-Si quieres que pare, solo dilo – dice sobre mis labios.

No puedo controlar las hormonas que se alborotan por todo mi cuerpo. Lo deseo, y por mucho que me pueda arrepentir de eso, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Coloco mis manos en sus brazos, para sentir sus bíceps y avanzo lentamente hasta los botones de su camisa, los cuales voy desabotonando uno a unos, hasta poder ver su bien trabajado abdomen, el cual no me resisto a acariciar.

Una vez que me decide de su camisa, sentí una de sus manos bajar el cierre de mi vestido con delicadeza. No puedo evitar sonrojarme aún mas al recordar que no llevaba sostén. Ahora estoy parada frente a el, solo con mis bragas puestas.

Acuna mi pecho con una mano, mientras que sopla suavemente el otro. Mis pechos están hinchados y mis pezones se endurecen aun mas. Gimo al sentir una dulce sensación llegar hasta mi ingle. Estoy tan húmeda. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de mi pezón y tira de el. Repitiendo la acción en mi otro pezón, para darle las mismas atenciones.

Vuelve a subir a mi boca, me besa y su lengua en mi boca ahoga mis gritos de placer. Su mano de desliza hasta mis bragas y comienza a trazar círculos lentamente…allí!

Empuja un dedo en mi interior y grito mientras pasa de nuevo por mi clítoris.

De repente para toda acción y de un tiron me quita las bragas y el se quita los pantalones junto con sus boxers, liberando así su GRAN erección. Santo Dios!

Me tira a la cama y se acomoda entre mis piernas separándolas mucho mas. Y de un solo golpe se hunde en mi interior

-Estas tan apretada- dice mientras se retira con una lentitud exquisita.

Se mueve lentamente al principio, impulsándose dentro y fuera de mí. Yo gimo, y el se mueve mas fuerte, acelerando la velocidad y yo sigo su ritmo, encontrándome con sus embestidas. Agarra mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besa fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo se estremece, se arquea. No sabia que esto llegaría a sentirse tan bien. Solo hay sensaciones… solo el y yo.

Gimo una vez mas y exploto alrededor de el llegando al clímax. Mientras dice mi nombre, quedándose quieto y viniéndose dentro de mi.

Todavía estoy jadeando, mientras intento normalizar mi respiración. Al abrir los ojos, Sasuke tiene su frente pegada a la mía, con lo ojos cerrados y sus respiración entre cortada. Sus ojos parpadean abriéndose y me mira sombrío, pero suave.

Deposita un suave beso en mis labios, mientras sale de mi lentamente. Se recuesta sobre su codo junto a mi, y acomoda una mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Es hora de dormir, mi pequeña molestia

No puedo evitar sonreír por el enorme placer que me acababa de brindar. La verdad yo no era virgen, pero definitivamente nadie me había dado orgasmos tan satisfactorios como los de esa noche.

Sasuke tomo el edredón y tapo nuestra desnudes con el. Me jala en un abrazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi, de modo que estoy de espaldas a el. Besa mi cabello suavemente y absorbe el olor de este

-Duerme tranquilamente… -Sakura

Suspiro una vez mas. Y esta vez, me dejo llevar por el cansancio y su dulce aroma pegado a mi. Su cuerpo cálido que me reconforta.

Tal vez mañana al despertar las cosas no sean tan dulces como ahora, pero mientras tanto, mi sonrisa aparece en mi rostro de nuevo. Esperando que este sueño dure aunque sea un poco mas.


	7. Tomando un baño

**Me aloque... more sex! espero que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo. Solo me quedan 2 semanas mas de vacaciones, tratare de terminarlo antes de entrar a clases. Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Me estiro y abro los ojos al sentir la luz sobre mí, llenando la habitación. A mi lado esta Sasuke Uchiha profundamente dormido, por lo que tengo la oportunidad de estudiar su hermoso rostro, sus esculpidos labios carnosos y su cabello brillante y oscuro como la noche. Se ve tan relajado que resisto la tentación de estirar mi brazo y tocarlo, para saber que esto no es un sueño.

Podría pasarme el día entero mirándolo, pero tengo la necesidad de ir al baño. Me deslizo fuera de la cama, encuentro una camisa suya con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda y me la pongo.

Al entrar al baño, y una vez que hago lo que entre a hacer, me miro en el espejo para lavarme la cara. El cabello de "acabo de follar" no me queda tan bien como a Sasuke, por lo que trato de acomodarlo un poco.

Salgo para buscar mi bolso y saber la hora. Tengo 3 mensajes de Ino. "¿Sakura dónde estás?" "¿Estas bien?" "Si fuiste a tirarte a alguien por lo menos dime que estas bien". Marco algunas teclas rápidamente para enviarle un mensaje a mi histérica amiga. "Estoy bien. Perdón Ino, regreso más tarde".

Me muero de hambre. Volteo a ver a Sasuke y compruebo que aún sigue durmiendo.

Su cocina es casi tan grande como su habitación. Reviso la nevera y los armarios. Decidió que quiero un omelette con jamón y queso. Debería hacerle el desayuno a Sasuke.

-Huele muy bien

Su voz me sobresalta un poco y volteo para ver que está sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra del desayuno.

-Eh… yo, estaba a punto de servir el desayuno, pero no sé dónde guardas los platos

-Yo hare eso. Quieres jugo de naranja para desayunar?

-Ehh… si, por favor

Después de acomodar todo, nos sentamos el uno a lado del otro. Con el primer bocado mi estómago me agradeció y pidió mas y mas. Era extraño estar con él, en silencio y desayunando, pero me sentía tan bien, tan…cálida.

Al terminar de desayunar, regresamos a su habitación la cual está hecha un desorden. Mi ropa, bueno mi ropa esta tirada por todo el lugar y la recojo discretamente

-¿Te vas a cambiar ya? – pregunta Sasuke mirándome desde el otro lado de la cama

-Si, no podría salir así a la calle

-Porque? Si eso te queda muy bien. Pero en realidad me refería a que si ya te vas?

-Ah… si... yo…

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese hombre tan perfecto, mirándome de una forma tan sensual.

-Ven vamos a bañarnos – justo cuando esta frente a mí, se inclina y me besa. Solo ese beso basto para que de nuevo mis hormonas despertaran. Que es lo que está haciendo este hombre de mi?

La tina del baño es muy grande y blanca. Sasuke abre la llave para llenar la tina y vierte un líquido que huele a lavanda y provoca que se empiece a formar espuma. Se da vuelta y me vuelve a observar, con sus oscuros ojos, y se quita la camisa para arrojarla al suelo. Disimuladamente admiro su físico. Simplemente él es perfecto.

-Ven, Sakura – me ofrece su mano para entrar a la tina con él, mientras yo sigo usando su camisa.

Estamos parados en medio de la tina. Siento como quita mi cabello del cuello, para depositar un beso en el mientras va deslizando la prenda lentamente por mis brazos. Ahora ambos estamos desnudos, en medio de la tina y siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-Siéntate- ordena con voz roca y suave. Hago lo que me dice. Ambos estamos sentados. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí.

Acerca un pequeño bote de jabón y vierte un poco en su mano con lo que crea espuma. Pone sus manos alrededor de mu cuello y comienza a masajear, mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos. Desliza sus manos hasta mis pechos y comienza a amasarlos con suavidad. No toma tanto tiempo en ellos bajando a mi vientre. Mi corazón comienza una alocada carrera. Puedo sentir como su creciente erección presionando detrás de mi. El continua el descenso con su mano, pero lo detengo. Esta vez es mi turno de jugar con él.

Me giro y sonrió al ver su cara no saber lo que hago. Tomo un poco de jabón y hago lo mismo que el me hizo, pero yo no me detengo al llegar a su miembro, el cual está más duro y grande de lo que pensaba. No puedo imaginar como es posible que eso estuviera dentro de mi. Muevo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo en toda su longitud. El cierra sus ojos y un gemido escapa desde el fondo de su garganta, pronunciando mi nombre lentamente.

Me inclino hacia adelante y pongo mis labios al redor de su miembro y chupo lentamente, deslizando mi lengua sobre la punta. Me muevo mas abajo, lo empujo con mi lengua. Giro mi lengua alrededor de la punta de nuevo. Puedo sentir sus piernas tensarse bajo mis manos.

-Oh… Sakura- oh si,es mi turno de jugar

Chupo con más fuera, metiéndolo más y más profundo, girando mi lengua a su alrededor

-Sakura… me vengo- chupo aún más. Grita y se queda quieto. Puedo sentir su cálido y salado liquido entrar en mi garganta. Me siento y lo observo con mi sonrisa de triunfo. Yo Sakura Haruno he hecho a Sasuke Uchia venirse en la bañera… quien lo diría?

-Ahora de secarse- sale de la bañera y envuelve una toalla en su cintura. Me tiende la mano para salir y me tapa con otra toalla.

Me besa dulce y apasionadamente. Me toma la mano y me lleva de regreso a su habitación. Me lleva hasta la cama y se acuesta junto a mi. Me da un rápido y suave beso para comenzar de dejar un rastro de besos por mi cuello, mis pechos y mi vientre, chupando y mordiendo. Gimo.

Se sienta de repente y separa mis piernas. Se inclina y su nariz me hace cosquillas… ahí! Su nariz se muevo suavemente sobre mi sexo.

Lame con lentitud. Su lengua da vueltas una y otra vez, no puedo evitar arquear mi cuerpo. Estoy tan excitada. Sin previo aviso, desliza en dedo dentro de mi, moviéndolo en círculos, estimulándome.

El orgasmo se apodera de mí y me dejo llevar. Estoy jadeando y un poco aturdida después de llegar al clímax, por lo que no note cuando se colocó sobre mí. Empieza a moverse lento al principio, para después hacerlo más rápido y fuerte, entrando y saliendo de mí una y otra vez. Tocando ese punto de placer dentro de mí cada vez que empuja, llevando de nuevo a mi limite. Viniéndome alrededor de él. Dando un par de estocadas más, se viene dentro de mí.

Saliendo de mi lentamente, se recuesta a mi lado. Ambos estamos jadeando y nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor

-Descansa un poco antes de irte- siento sus cálidos y fuertes brazos en mi cintura y su boca pegada a mi cabello.

Estoy exhausta. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a relajarme, sintiéndome segura y cálida entre sus brazos. Esto es tan… confortante.

* * *

Abro mis ojos de golpe, pero los entre cierro para tratar de ver algo. Ya esta oscuro! ¿Qué horas serán? Estiro mi brazo para alzar mi bolso y sacar mi celular. 9:00 p.m.! cuanto tiempo me quede dormida?

Sasuke ya no está en la cama. Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo mi ropa, la cual encontré sobre una silla. Salgo a la sala y veo a Sasuke en la cocina.

-Así que ya te levantaste. Tienes hambre – me pregunta, mientras saca una manzana del refrigerador.

-No mucha – respondo en voz baja – Sasuke, yo… debo irme

-Ahora? Pero ya es algo tarde – me miro extrañado

-Si, pero… Ino se preocupara si no llego a casa.

-Esta bien – dice dejando la manzana mordida en la barra – te llevo.

-Gracias – me dirigí a la puerta, con el siguiéndome detrás. Bajamos en silencio por el ascensor y antes de salir a la calle, puso su chaqueta en mis hombros

-Hace un poco de frio y ese vestido no creo que te proteja mucho – dijo mirando con una sonrisa mi vestido y deteniéndose en mis piernas para mirarlas un poco.

No demoramos demasiado en llegar hasta mi apartamento. Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta para tenderme la mano y ayudarme a salir.

-paso por ti mañana para ir a desayunar – dijo depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios

-Pero… yo…

-Estaré aquí a las 10:00. No te retrases- y sin decir más arranco, dejándome un poco confundida.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Y más importante aún… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Tengo tantas dudas, que tal vez solo él me puede responder. Ahora solo tengo que prepararme para el interrogatorio que me espera en casa. Después de tanto placer… creo que podre soportarlo


	8. Una tarde de risas

**Puuuues quedo un poco corto, pero creo que mi cerebro no da para mas, muchas gracias por sus reviw, solo por ustedes sigo escribiendo. Y pues como siempre, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Son las 9:30, se que solo me quedan 30 minutos para alistarme antes de que llegue Sasuke, pero aún estoy cansada y confundida. Realmente no puedo comprender que es lo que paso anoche y mucho menos sé que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelantes.

15 minutos antes de llegar las 10:00 a.m., me desparezco y salgo de la cama. Tomo un baño rápido y me visto con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color rosa y mis converse rosas.

-A dónde vas tan temprano? – me pregunto Ino, mientras salía del baño, aun en pijama

-Iré a desayunar… con Sasuke

-Ya veo, Sakura, estas segura de lo que haces? Recuerda que el tiene novia y no me gustaría que tu salieras lastimada en todo esto

-No te preocupes Ino, solucionara las cosas pronto

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en señal de que había llegado un nuevo mensaje: "Ya estoy fuera de tu departamento, quieres que suba por ti o te espero abajo? ~ Sasuke"

-Sasuke llego por mí, nos vemos mas tarde – para antes de que mi amiga me pudiera seguir regañando, tome mi bolso y salí.

Llegamos a un pequeño, pero acogedor restaurant. Me acode en mi asiento mi mire el lugar con más detenimiento mientras el mesero tomaba nuestra orden.

-Sasuke… yo… creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que paso ayer - lo mire, esperando su respuesta, mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas de lado que tanto me gustan

-No creí que estuvieras tan ansiosa por hablar de.. lo que hicimos- acaso no podría decir las cosas con mas seriedad? No pude evitar sonrojarme al saber de que es de lo que me hablaba- Yo no… me refería a eso … si no a… - deje de hablar cuando el mesero llego con nuestro desayuno

-Como Sakura, cuando terminemos podremos hablar de lo que ti quieras – y allí iba el de nuevo, mandándome como si yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que necesitan indicarle que es lo que debe de hacer.

La verdad es que me había sentido tan… feliz el día anterior, que prefería no discutir con él, eso y por no mencionar que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Terminamos en silencio nuestro desayuno, y una vez que se dispuso a pagar, caminamos de nuevo hasta su auto.

-Te gustaría ir a un cine que está cerca de aquí? – me pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke, yo no quisiera… creo que no debemos seguir haciendo esto

-Tan mal estuvo lo de ayer?

-Yo no quise decir eso! – me apresure a decirle- la verdad es que… lo disfrute bastante, a lo que me refiero es que… bueno, tu tienes novia y no creo que sea correcto – el comenzó a reírse. Y ahora qué es lo que le parecía tan gracioso?!

-Sakura, Karin y yo terminamos hace más de una semana

-Yo… de verdad? – eso explica por qué no la había visto últimamente - … no lo sabia

-Hmn, me doy cuenta de eso. Pero ya no hablemos más de eso y vayamos al cine, espero que no te moleste que ya haya elegido la película.

- No, claro que no… espera, si ya elegiste la película eso quiere decir que estabas seguro de que aceptaría ir?

-Solo pensé que si acepaste desayunar conmigo, seguramente irías al cine conmigo

-Mandón

- Y tu eres una hermosa molestia rosa, pero aun así te llevare.

Y como lo suponía, el había elegido una película de terror, pero creo que arruine un poco sus planes al no asustarme.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día dando vueltas, entrando a algunas tiendas o comprar ropa, la cual según el, no necesitaba.

La verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Con ningún otro de mis novios me la había pasado también como con Sasuke, ni siquiera con Sasori, a pesar de que lo quería mucho. Aunque bueno, si me pongo a pensar las cosas… en realidad Sasuke no es mi novio, es más bien como mi…mi… esperen un momento, que se supone que somos?

Al mirar mi reloj por primera vez en lo que va del día, me doy cuenta que ya casi son las 6:00 p.m. Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo por casi ocho horas juntos?

A pesar de que no quisiera irme, tengo que hacerlo, pues si bien ya no tengo clases, pues por fin salimos de vacaciones, aún tengo que entregar un proyecto mañana, el cual aún no he terminado.

-Sasuke, sabes… yo tengo … - sentí como una pequeña y fría gota se estampaba en mi frente - ¿Está lloviendo?

En ese momento corrimos hasta su auto, el cual había estacionado 3 cuadras abajo, por lo que nos empapamos en gran parte del camino.

Sin tener que pedírselo, me llevo hasta mi apartamento, mientras aun reíamos por nuestra carrera y el vernos empapados.

-Paso de nuevo por ti mañana? – me pregunto mientras me acompañaba hasta la entrada de mi departamento

-Sí, pero podrías pasar hasta la tarde? Mañana tengo que ir a entregar un proyecto a la escuela

-Bueno, cuando termines avísame y paso por ti a la escuela

-Parece que alguien no tiene nada que hacer – dije riéndome bajito

-Claro que tengo cosas que hacer, pero ninguna más importante que estar con mi novia

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces deberías estar con tu novia y no conmigo. Porque en lo que a mi respecta, yo no tengo novio.

-Claro que lo tienes, y tu eres mi novia

-No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado si quería serlo – lo se, a veces suelo arruinar los momentos, pero de verdad quiero que me lo pida… seriamente

-Así que quieres una declaración llena de flores y corazones?

-Totalmente llena de flores y corazones

-De acuerdo – fue lo único que me dijo antes de quitarse su chamarra y ponerla en mis hombros. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me abrazo – nos vemos mañana – me soltó y corrió a su auto para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Entre al ascensor, con una boba sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Estaba extasiada de la felicidad, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana que estaría así con Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se los hubiera creído.

Si bien el una de las personas mas frías, serías, mandonas y egocéntricas que eh conocido, también puedo decir que tiene un lado tierno, amable y responsable. Aunque también es guapo, sexy y un pervertido.

* * *

Llevo 30 minutos sentada frente al computador, con solo 3 renglones escritos, y su imagen en mi mente. Se que debería concentrarme y dejar de enumerar cada una de las cosas que me gustan de el, pero no puedo.

Allí esta yo tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que hace 10 minutos me había llegado un mensaje… de Sasuke.

"No te desveles, deja las distracciones y ponte a terminar tu proyecto"

Pero que rayo?! Es como si me estuviera vigilando y conociera cada una de las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza… era eso o tal vez solo soy demasiado predecible.

Después de casi dos horas, intentando no distraerme más, por fin termine con mi tarea.

Ahora puedo volver a mi cama, con mi misma sonrisa boba y soñando antes de quedarme dormida.


	9. Fin del curso escolar

**Kyaaaa! El final se acerca! Creo que sera capitulos mas, aun no se, bueno espero que lo estén disfrutando. Gracias por seguir mi historia!**

* * *

Después de 30 minutos de esperar, por fin era mi turno de pasar con el profesor. A pesar de que era de las primeras de la lista, el profesor se tardaba bastante con cada uno, pues leía con detenimiento cada una de las palabras que habíamos puesto en nuestro ensayo del proyecto final, y una vez que terminaba de leerlo, nos marcaba algún error y en el mejor de los cosas, nos felicitaba por un buen trabajo.

Aunque mi trabajo fue hecho de último minuto, por así decirlo, me fue bastante bien. Obtuve 97 puntos de 100 y una felicitación por una buena redacción.

Ahora por fin era libre. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por mas tareas, trabajos, llegadas tarde a la escuela… bueno por lo menos durante 8 semanas no me preocuparía por nada. Por lo único que me preocuparía ahora es por ser feliz y disfrutar.

En cuanto salí del salón, le envié un mensaje a Sasuke para avisarle que ya había terminado con mis actividades. No pasó más de 1 minuto cuando obtuve una respuesta "Paso por ti en 10 minutos".

Mientras lo esperaba, decidí sentarme en una banca que estaba frente al estacionamiento. Era extraño saber que solamente me quedaba un año más en esta escuela. Cada vez se acercaba mas el momento para alejarme de cada uno de los recuerdos que esta institución albergaba.

Correr por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a clases, los momentos de cotilleo en el comedor, esconderse tras las paredes para poder ver al chico que nos gustaba.

Sonrío al pensar en lo bien que me he sentido aquí, en las grandes amistades que he podido encontrar y en la gran experiencia en la vida que eh adquirido.

-¿Qué te hace tan feliz? – Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando Sasuke llego

-Solo recordaba cosas… nos vamos?

-Claro. Rente algunas películas para verlas en casa

-Me agrada esa idea

-Así que me dejaste por… esta? – solo había escuchado una solo vez esa voz, pero era suficiente para recordarla

-Karin, que haces aquí? – pregunto Sasuke sin inmutarse de su lugar

-Yo solo vine por asuntos de la escuela, pero ve nada más con quien me fui encontrando. Sasuke cómo pudiste dejarme por esta mujer? Ni siquiera es bonita, ni con buen cuerpo. Como ella podrá satisfacer mas que yo?!

Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, aunque en realidad no sabía si era por tristeza o por coraje. Sabía que ella tenía razón en cada una de las cosas que había dicho, incluso yo anteriormente me pregunte qué es lo que había visto Sasuke en mí.

-Karin… basta! Me gusta Sakura y no es algo que necesites entender, ahora solo déjanos – le dijo con voz seria y fría- Sakura – tomo mi mano con gentileza – vámonos

Y sin decir nada mas, caminamos hasta su auto. Lo encendió y nos dirigimos a su departamento. Subimos el ascensor, aun tomados de la mano y cerró la puerta cuando por fin estuvimos dentro.

-Estas bien? – me pregunto sin apartar su vista de mi rostro

-Si, es solo que, yo misma me pregunto que es lo que viste en mí – de golpe, me agarra de las caderas y me arrastra hacia el

-Eres hermosa para mi y eso no lo dudes nunca – yo hundo las manos en sus cabellos y su boca me reclama. Yo jadeo y el tira de mis cabellos, mientras seguimos besándonos salvajemente.

Me suelta y me lleva hasta su habitación. Me deja de pie junto a la cama. Con cuidado comienza a desabrocharme. Cuando termina, me saca la blusa y se inclina un poco para desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón. Mete los pulgares en mi pantalón y me lo quita junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso a un lado para liberarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de modo que quedo solo con el sostén. El se aleja un poco y me mira expectante de pies a cabeza.

-Eres hermosa- yo me sonrojo y el se acerca. Aparta mi cabello y comienza a besar mi cuello, dejando un pequeño camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a mis pechos. Continúa su descenso hasta llegar a la cúspide de mis muslos. Su experta lengua comienza a darme placer. Yo gimo y me agarro de sus cabellos. El no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y yo me estoy volviendo loca.

-Sasuke… por favor- gimo. No quiero correrme parada frente a el

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo. Me acerco a el nueva mente y con dedos temblorosos le desabrocho la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus boxers hacia abajo y lo libero. Lo tomo con mi mano y lo aprieto. Con mucho cuidado, me meto su miembro a la boca y chupo fuerte. El gime y lo meto mas a mi boca, sin dejar de chupar.

Lo hago otra vez, el se inclina y me pone de pie para tirarme a la cama. Se quita la camisa y se acerca a mi para quitarme el sostén.

Besa mis pechos y juguetea con mis pezones mientras yo jadeo. Me separa las piernas. Sin apartar sus ojos de los mios se hunde en mi a un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Arqueo la pelvis para recibirlo. El se retira y vuele a hundirse muy despacio, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez.

-Sasuke… mas… rápido

Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos para después besarme y luego comienza a moverse mas rápido y con mas fuerza. Adopta ese ritmo por un rato mas y se que estoy próxima a llegar al climax.

Mi respiración comienza a acelerarme aun mas y mis muslos se tensan. Estallo entorno a el, jadeando y sintiendo como el se viene dentro de mi. Sintiendo toda su calidez dentro de mi. Se derrumba sobre mi y entierra su cabeza en mi cuello.

Cuando por fin recobro la cordura y nuestras respiraciones se han vuelto normales, de recuesta a mi lado y me abraza lentamente.

-Creo que olvidare el plan de ver películas el dia de hoy- le digo con una risa muy leve

-Aun podemos verla – me dice sonriendo. Yo suspiro

-Creo que no tengo la fuerza para llegar hasta la sala

-No hay problema – se levanta y se pone su ropa nuevamente, con excepción de su playera – Ven – me ofrece su mano y al tomarla tira de mi brazo para ponerme de rodillas sobre las sabanas. Me pone su playera y me toma en brazos.

Camina hasta la sala y me deposita con mucho cuidado en el sillón. Prende el televisor y mete un disco en el DVD. Se sienta junto a mi y me envuelve con sus brazos. Yo me acomodo en su pecho y miramos la televisión en silencio.

Intento mantener mis ojos abierto, pero estoy demasiado cansada, los parpados me pesan. Por dejo de intentar mantenerme despierta y me dejo llevar por el cansancio y esta confortante sensación de calidez que provee el cuerpo de Sasuke.

* * *

Un leve movimiento bajo mi cuerpo me saca de mi mundo de sueños. El televisor esta encendido, pero de nuevo esta el menú de la película. Al parecer ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

-Perdón, no te quería despertar – me dice Sasuke en el oído

-No te preocupes, esta bien – mira por la ventana y me doy cuenta que ya anocheció. 8:30 p.m. marca el reloj del televisor – ya es hora de que me vaya – me paro y camino hasta su habitación.

Recojo mi ropa del suelo y me visto con calma. Regreso a la sala con su playera en la mano.

-Vamos – el toma su playera y una vez que se la puso toma y mano y caminamos a la salida.

Esta vez el camino de regreso me pareció mas corto.

-Mañana tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Te gustaría ir a cenar? – me pregunta mientras me acompaña hasta la entrada de mi edificio

-Encantada – le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-Paso por ti mañana – me besa dulcemente y se aleja hasta su auto.

Me doy la vuelta y entro a mi departamento sonriendo como tonta. Algo que últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre.

-Sakura, por fin llegas – Ino esta sentada frente al televisor – tu madre te llamo, dijo que es urgente que le hables.

-Gracias – le doy un beso a mi amiga en sus rubios cabellos. Tomo el teléfono y entro a mi habitación.

Me pregunto que será tan urgente? Bueno, era el momento de aprovechar para decirle a mi mamá de Sasuke. Quien sabe y tal vez se volverá loca y vengan mi padres a conocer a mi… errr… novio?


	10. No todo puede ser color de rosa

**Ihhhh,perdon por la tardanza, pero no habia tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Ya entrare a la escuela y no se hasta cuando vaya a escribir el final, pero tratare de no tardarme. Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y pues... disfrutenla (:**

-Hola mamá! – dije muy emocionada en cuanto levantaron la bocina- tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Sabes yo ya tengo..

-Sakura, hija – me extraño mucho la voz de mi madre. Usualmente ella es muy enérgica y se alegra siempre que le voy a contar algo – sabes, últimamente las cosas no están muy bien por acá

-A que te refieres?

-Hija tu… tienes que volver a casa. A tu papá le detectaron una enfermedad hace un par de semanas, y según dicen los doctores, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida – de verdad odiaba escuchar a mi madre llorar, en especial cuando no estoy cerca de ella para abrazarla.

-Ya, tranquila mamá. Tomare el primer vuelo que salga mañana a la ciudad.

-Pero apresúrate hija. No sé cuánto tiempo más el … -

Y fue en ese momento cuando sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos. Saber que puedes perder a tu padre, quien te ha consentido y amado por casi 20 años… bueno, no es algo tan fácil de lidiar.

Después de colgarle a mi madre, me apresuro a hacer mis maletas. Justo ahora me doy cuenta de que no se cuento tiempo me vaya a ir, y mucho menos se cuándo vaya a volver. Por si acaso empaco todo de una vez.

Casi dos horas después de que termino de empacar, preparo mi pijama y me voy a la cama temprano. Presiento que mañana será un día muy largo.

Son las 6:30 a.m. y yo ya estoy lista para partir. Me dirijo a la cocina para desayunar algo, pues no me gusta mucho la comida de avión, y bueno, el camino a casa es bastante largo.

-Sakura? Que haces levantada a estas horas? – pregunta mi amiga en pijama, mientras va saliendo del baño

-Regreso a mi casa. Me ire en el vuelo de las 7:20

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Por qué padre tiene una enfermedad y está muy grave. En realidad no se cuánto tiempo estaré allá

-Mmm, ya veo – me contesta Ino, mientras me observa lavar mis platos – Sasuke te acompañara al aeropuerto?

-Eh, no, aun no le digo. Todo ha sido tan de repente que no he tenido tiempo. Supongo que le avisare en el camino

-Mmmm, no crees que le gustaría despedirse de ti?

-Si, lo se, pero como te dije no he tenido tiempo de avisarle antes. Además, ya te dije que regresare – tome mis maletas cuando por fin termine – me voy ya, o si no perderé el vuelo. Ino cuídate mucho por favor – le dije abrazándola

-Tu también. Y espero que lo de tu papá no sea nada grave

-Yo también eso espero. Bueno te llamo después para contarte que paso- me apresure a bajar mis maletas y subirlas al taxi, el cual ya llevaba 10 minutos esperándome.

Intento llamar a Sasuke, pero la señal no le llega a mi teléfono en el aeropuerto. Será mejor que lo llame una vez que llegue a casa.

El vuelo es bastante tranquilo, a estas horas de la mañana no hay mucha gente, por lo que me puedo dar el lujo de dormir antes de llegar a casa.

Una azafata me despierta para que me ponga el cinturón, pues estamos a punto de llegar. Al bajar del avión, me dirijo a la salida para buscar mis maletas.

El taxi me lleva hasta la casa de mis padres y una vez que dejo mis maletas en casa, me dirijo al hospital. Cuando por fin me dan el paradero de mi padre, corro hasta la habitación "203". Al entrar, me encuentro con mi madre, acostada junto a mi padre, dormida. Realmente me duele ver a mi padre en esa situación, pero me esfuerzo por no llorar, ya que ahora soy yo quien ayudara a mi mamá a no deprimirse.

-Mamá – digo mientras acaricio sus rubios cabellos – ve a casa a dormir, yo cuidare a papá esta noche

-Hija – se levanta y se pone a llorar en mi hombro – que bueno que volviste

-Ya, todo estará bien – trata de tranquilizarla, mientras acaricio su espalda

-Ire a dormir un poco, mañana temprano estaré aquí – se separa lentamente de mi, mientras limpia sus lagrimas

-No te preocupes. Ahora vete

Cuando mi mamá sale de la habitación, miro a mi padre y sin poder evitarlo mas, dejo que las lágrimas corran libremente por mis mejillas. Y pensar que el hombre tan alegre, divertido y a veces flojo, quien me crio de la mejor manera y siempre estaba riendo, ahora se encuentra postrado en esta cama.

Son casi las 2 de la mañana y todo sigue igual. Pienso en llamar a Sasuke, pero me arrepiento en cuanto comienzo a marcar su número. Seguramente el estará dormido a estas horas, además… ¿qué es lo que le diré?

Cuando el reloj marca las 7:00 a.m. por fin me decido a marcarle a Sasuke. Espero mientras el teléfono esta sonando

-Hola? – después de 4 timbres, por fin escucho su voz aun somnolienta

-Sasuke? … eh… yo… perdón por despertarte

-Sakura – dice de golpe – dónde estás?

-Eh, yo… estoy en California, con mis padres – le digo no muy segura

-California? Pero por que te fuiste? ¿Y porque no me avisaste que te ibas? – su voz se elevó un poco

-Yo… bueno… - después de calmarnos un poco, le explique la situación de mi padre

-Ya veo. Lo siento mucho. Sakura… estas bien? Si quieres yo podría ir alla y…

-No te preocupes, estere bien, además ya casi tienes que pagar la matrícula de la escuela y si estas acá no podrás hacerlo

-Entonces… no estarás de regreso el próximo semestre? – me pregunta casi en un susurro

-No lo creo… sabes… - tome una gran bocanada de aire, para no llorar – mi papá no esta bien, y por lo que veo, parece que no mejorara pronto

-Entiendo…

Estuvimos alrededor de 2 minutos en un incómodo silencio. Era más que obvio que estaríamos lejos el uno del otro durante una largo tiempo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema.

-Señorita Haruno, tengo que administrarle el medicamento a su padre- me hablo una enfermera que era una poco mas bajita que yo

-Oh, claro. Ehhh… Sasuke, me tengo que ir. Te llamo mas tarde?

-Si, claro. Espero que tu papá se mejore pronto – su voz aun sonaba apagada

Regrese a la habitación para ver cómo le administraban su medicina. Un par de horas después llego mi madre y me obligo a ir a casa a descansar.

Dormi alrededor de 3 horas, y al despertarme, tome una ducha y me dispuse a enviarle un correo a Ino, para informarla de la situación actual. Aproveche el momento y le escribí otro correo a Sasuke .

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que no veo a Sasuke, pero nos escribimos a diario para contarnos lo que hacemos durante el día y cuando es necesario me ayuda a que no me deprima por la situación de mi padre.

Si continuamos de esta manera, creo que nuestra relación, lo cual nunca inicio oficialmente, podría funcionar, después de todo 6 meses sepasan volando… no?

* * *

Han pasado mas de dos años desde que recibí la última carta de Sasuke. Debido a la escuela y tener que cuidar a mi papá no tenia tiempo de contestarle. 2 meses después de no obtener noticias mías, el dejo de escribir. Creo que se cansó de esperarme.

Hace mas de 3 meses que mi padre regreso completamente sano a casa. Ahora el y mi madre se dedican a mantener la casa y de cuidar a mi pequeño Fugaku. Así es! Tengo un pequeño hijo de casi 3 años de edad.

Tres meses después de que regrese a casa, me entere de que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke. Pero nunca tenía tiempo para decírselo y justo después de que nació, deje de recibir los correos de Sasuke, por lo que pensé que no tenía caso decírselo ahora.

Mi hijo se parece mucho a Sasuke, solo que su cabello no es tan oscuro. Se llama Fugaku, pues Sasuke siempre me hablaba de su madre y en especial de su padre.

Ahora trabajo en una empresa muy reconocida en San Francisco. Por lo que eh podido pagar perfectamente todo lo que necesita mi hijo, y mis padres.

Me acaban de ascender de puesto, por lo que tendré que volver a Japón. Mi familia y yo preparamos todo lo necesario para la mudanza.

Después de casi 1 día y medio de vuelo, por fin volvemos a Japón. Estoy muy emocionada por mi nuevo trabajo.

Me pregunto como estará Ino. Hinata y Naruto se abrían casado? Tenia muchas ganas de saber como estaban Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, bueno en fin, tenia ganas de verlos a todos. A todos en especial a… Sasuke.


	11. Final

**Perdón por la tardanza, desde la semana pasada he tenido montañas de tarea que hacer, de hecho aun las tengo, pero se los debia. Pueeeeeees aqui tienen el final. Creo que le falto algo. Quieren un capitulo extra?! Si es asi diganmelo y si no, pues hasta aqui queda esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me hizo escribir esto (coff coff siempre sueño con el SasuSaku) asi que espero que lo disfruten y pues espero tambien escribir otra historia del SasuSaku mas adelante. Disfrutenlo y pues hasta la proxima.**

* * *

Es lunes por la mañana. Hoy inicia mi primer día de trabajo en la empresa UC. Aún falta 1 hora para la hora de mi llegada allá, pero estoy algo nerviosa por conocer a mi nuevo jefe… o jefa.

Eh preparado mi portafolio con mis mejores trabajos realizados. Me miro en el espejo por cuarta vez, no esta mal verse bien para dar una buena primera impresión.

Después de desayunar y despedirme de mis padres y de mi pequeño Fugaku, me dirijo a la oficina. Es justo en estos momentos de tráfico que agradezco haber salido de mi casa 30 minutos antes, siendo que en un día normal llegaría en 10 minutos.

Después de estacionar mi auto, entro al ascensor. Acomodo mi saco una vez más y una vez que he llegado a mi piso. Me dirijo al mostrador, donde se encuentra una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años, de cabellera negra y corta. Se ve bastante seria, pero cuando se da cuenta de que estoy parada frente a su escritorio, me dedica una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, la puedo ayudar con algo? – me saluda amablemente

-Buenos días. Me acaban de contratar en el departamento de comunicación y diseño

-Oh, por supuesto. Permítame anunciarla – apretó un par de botones de su teléfono – Señor Uchiha, la señorita Haruno esta aquí - ¿Qué? Uchiha? Bueno, tal vez no sea lo que estoy pensando

-Hazla pasar Shizune – definitivamente esa no era la voz de Sasuke, pero se escuchaba bastante serio

-Puede pasar señorita Haruno, el señor Uchiha la está esperando

-Muchas gracias – le dedico una sonrisa y aun un poco confundida me dirijo a la oficina.

Realmente es una oficina muy espaciosa. No puedo evitar que mis ojos examinen toda la habitación, admirando cada centímetro de buen gusto en arte.

Cuando por fin centro mis ojos en el hombre que esta sentado detrás del escritorio, completamente absorto en su trabajo frente a la computadora. Es de test bastante blanca, incluso más que la mía, sus ojos son oscuros al igual que su larga cabellera, la cual sujeta con una liga. Tiene unas ojeras bastante marcadas, supongo que es por estrés y trabajo excesivo. Debo admitir que es bastante apuesto. Siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

-Señorita Haruno, por favor tome asiento – me saca de mis pensamientos. Aunque su voz es seria, no deja de ser educado

-Oh, muchas gracias – me acomodo en la silla frente a el – Eh traído algunos de mis trabajos - le paso los papeles una vez que los saco del portafolio

-Gracias, permítame – observa cada uno detalladamente – debo decir que realmente me gusta su trabajo – dijo mientras me devolvía los papeles – definitivamente creo que eran ciertas todas las cosas buenas que me hablaron de usted

-Muchas gracias. De verdad agradezco esta oportunidad, vera que hizo una buena elección en contratarme – este era el momento para sacar mi mejor carta de presentación

-Muy bien. Que le parece si se va instalando en su oficina? Shizune le indicara donde se encuentra. Mas tarde le llevaran el nuevo proyecto en el que estamos trabajando y me gustaría que hiciera algún promocional para la marca

Después de despedirme y una vez que se cual será mi nueva oficina, comienzo a desempacar. En comparación a mi antigua oficina, esta es un poco mas pequeña, pero con una mejor vista al exterior.

-Disculpe, puedo pasar? – escucho como alguien me llama desde la puerta

-Adelante – al darme la vuelta dejo caer los papeles que llevaba en mis manos. No puedo creer que el este parado frente a mí. Con sus ojos ónix mirándome de arriba a bajo. Supongo que el esta tan impresionado de verme, como yo a el. – Sasu…ke – es lo único que puedo articular

-Sakura… así que tu eres la nueva empleada

-Eh, si…yo. Siéntate

-No es necesario. Vine a traerte la información de la empresa con la que estamos trabajando

-Muchas gracias. Por cierto, es un gusto saber que también trabajas aquí

-En realidad yo… Bueno no importa. ¿Cómo esta tu papá?

-Esta mejor, gracias. Ahora el y mi madre se la pasan en casa cuidando a mi hijo

-Tu hijo? – note algo extraño en su cara, como si un rayo de desilusión hubiese pasado por el – Me alegro… te dejo para que trabajes. No vemos luego

-Sasuke, yo… - y antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, el ya se había marchado.

Tenía que hablar con el. Aunque se que lo nuestro había terminado hace mucho tiempo, algo dentro de mí me exigía que le explicara lo que había ocurrido hace tiempo. Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer es trabajar, y demostrar que no era un error haberme contratado.

* * *

Hacía ya una semana que comencé a trabajar en la misma empresa que Sasuke. Nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente, pero solo me dirigía un saludo casi forzado. Debo aceptar que la situación me resulta un tanto incomoda, pero no puedo obligarlo a escucharme.

Hace ya 2 días que mi automóvil se descompuso, por lo que he tenido que llegar al trabajo en el transporte público, por lo que he tenido que levantarme mas temprano y no puedo llevar a mi pequeño Fugaku a la escuela.

Llevo casi dos horas en mi oficina, esperando los resultados de algunos estudios de mercado que hice para el próximo proyecto.

-Señorita Haruno, tiene una llamada de la directora de la escuela de su hijo– habla mi amable secretaria

-Por favor comunícamela Matsuri

-Enseguida. Espera en la línea 3

-Buenos días directora, sucede algo?

-Señora Haruno, podría venir urgentemente a la escuela? Fugaku se siente mal y no me pude comunicar con sus padres

-Oh, claro, voy para allá enseguida – no espero a recibir una respuesta, cuando ya colgué la bocina. Tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo a la oficina de Itachi – Puedo pasar? – pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

-Pasa- Itachi me mira extrañado – necesita algo Sakura?

-Si, bueno… yo. Quería pedirle permiso para ausentarme por una hora para ir por mi hijo a su escuela. Se siente mal y aunque en realidad no se si sea algo grave, me preocupa bastante

-Por supuesto

-Muchas gracias, pediré un taxi en el despacho

-Si quiere puedo llevarla, me dirijo a las oficinas de administración, supongo que me queda de paso

-De verdad? Enserio se lo agradezco mucho

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento y como me lo esperaba, su auto es bastante lujoso y de un rojo muy brillante.

No tardamos ni 10 minutos cuando ya nos encontramos afuera de la escuela. Bajo rápidamente y no espero a que Itachi me alcance. Entramos a la oficina de la directora y ella se queda hipnotizada por el hombre que me acompaña

-Directora, como esta mi hijo

-Oh, señora, su hijo esta recostado en la enfermería, sus cosas ya están con el, así que puede llevárselo enseguida

-Gracias – camino hasta la enfermería y me encuentro con mi pequeño dormido – Fugaku, hijo, mamá ya vino por ti, es hora de irnos

Estira su pequeño cuerpo y frota sus ojos.

-Sakura, nos vamo… - escucho la voz de Itachi, que se encuentra en la puerta – el es…

-Mi hijo? Si, apenas tiene 3 años – le sonrió mientras cargo a mi hijo

-No, es que el es igual a mi hermano Sasuke cuando era pequeño – dice mientras me quita a mi hijo de los brazos – yo lo llevo por ti

-Sasuke Uchiha… es tu… hermano? – siento como de repente mi corazón se encoje

-Si, no lo sabias? – me pregunta, mientras acuesta a mi hijo en el asiento de atrás – Dijiste que tu hijo se llama Fugaku? Sabes mi papá también se llamaba asi

-Lo se… - le digo mientras nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad

-Como lo sabes? – me pregunta sin dejar de mirar la calle

-Porque Sasuke me lo dijo hace mucho, por eso decidí ponerle así a mi hijo

-Ya veo… espera, le pusiste Fugaku a tu hijo por mi padre? Sakura – me miro fijamente cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento de la empresa – dime, paso algo entre tu y Sasuke?

-Bueno, cuando estábamos en la universidad, salimos un par de veces, pero mi padre enfermo gravemente y tuve que irme a vivir a San Francisco. Perdimos contacto y pues bueno… creí que ya no tenía sentido decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Qué?! Entonces, este niño – dijo apuntando a mi pequeño que aun dormía - es hijo de Sasuke?

-Así es

-Sabes, se que no es algo que me incumba, pero creo que debes decirle. Nunca es tarde para enterarse de algo como tener un hijo – me decía mientras cargaba a mi hijo entre sus brazos

-Pero, tengo miedo de que me rechace y de que rechace a mi hijo – le dije mientras esperaba un taxi

-Confía un poco mas en el, además, es imposible no darse cuenta del gran parecido con el – dijo mirando a mi hijo con una sonrisa

-Lo intentare. De verdad esta bien que me vaya a casa?

-No te preocupes, es mas importante que cuides de mi sobrino, no?

-Gracias

Después de eso me fui a casa. Tal vez Itachi tenía razón, después de todo Sasuke tiene derecho de saber de su hijo.

* * *

Al mirar el reloj, me doy cuenta de que son casi las nueve de la noche. Me quede dormida toda la tarde junto a Fugaku y el molesto sonido del timbre me hicieron despertar. Tal vez sean mis papás, quienes de nuevo, no traen sus llaves.

Al abrir la puerta me quedo paralizada al ver a Sasuke frente a mí

-Perdón por molestarte a estas horas, pero como te fuiste temprano de la oficina, tenía que entregarte estos papeles urgentemente

-Oh, gracias. Pasa

-No es necesario, no quiero molestar a tu familia

-No te preocupes, mis papás no están en casa y mi hijo aún sigue con un poco de fiebre y la medicina lo hizo dormir

-Y tu esposo? – río un poco nerviosa, creo saber a que punto quiere llegar

-Yo bueno, no estoy casada. Sabes en realidad quería decirte algunas cosas

-Hablemos mañana es un poco tarde y no creo que…

-Mami? Tengo hambre – la voz de mi pequeño me llama desde el pasillo. Esta parado viendo a Sasuke – Papi, cenaras hoy con nosotros? – siento como si el alma se me callera al suelo. Y al mirar a Sasuke, me doy cuenta de que esta igual o mas impresionado que yo

-Cariño, en realidad Sasuke ya se …

-Esta bien, me quedare a cenar. Yo también tengo hambre – me hago a un lado para que pase y veo como camina al comedor seguido por Fugaku

Hay un gran silencio en la mesa, solo Fugaku come, mientras Sasuke lo mira, para después mirarme a mi

-Papi, te vas a quedar esta vez con nosotros? – mi hijo rompe el silencio para descolocarnos de nuevo

-Yo… eh… - Sasuke balbucea nervioso

-Fugaku, Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo. Primero termina de comer mi amor

Después de terminar la cena, llevo a Fugaku a dormir a su cuarto. Cuando regreso Sasuke esta sentado en el sillón de la sala

-Así que le pusiste el nombre de mi padre

-Recordé cuanto hablabas de el, por eso lo hice

-Sakura, porque nunca me lo dijiste? – me pregunta mientras me mira fijamente, como si fuera encontrar una respuesta en mis ojos

-Yo, cuando me di cuenta, ya tenia casi cuatro meses de embarazo y pues como ya no hablábamos, creí que no te importaría

-Sakura, como pudiste pensar que no me importaría? Acaso no te dije que te amo hasta el cansancio? Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, cuando me dijiste que tenías un hijo, creí que ya habías hecho tu vida con alguien más.

-Yo… nunca pude pensar en nadie más que en ti. Siempre le he mostrado fotografías tuyas a Fugaku. Siempre me pregunta porque nunca vienes a casa y siempre le digo que estas en un viaje de trabajo

-Sakura – sentí como le daba un leve apretón a mi mano – gracias por el hermoso hijo que me has dado. Porque no iniciamos de nuevo? Seamos un familia

-Sasuke, de verdad quieres eso?

-Nada me haría mas feliz que tenerte a mi lado… y a nuestro hijo

-Seamos una familia feliz – sonrió, lo abrazo y beso sus labios con desesperación.

Es ahora cuando recuerdo su aliento que siempre me hace perder la razón; sus manos en mi cintura y los músculos de su cuerpo contra el mío.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y yo decidimos comenzar a ser una familia. Fugaku y yo, ahora vivimos en su departamento y tenemos planes de casarnos dentro de 4 meses. Itachi va todas las noches a cenar con nosotros y a jugar con nuestro hijo. Fugaku ríe aún más que antes y siempre quiere dormir con Sasuke y conmigo.

Tengo un trabajo maravilloso, mis padres tan sanos, alegres y despreocupados, y sin mencionar a mi amable cuñado y jefe y a mi futuro esposo que se la pasa consintiéndome y a nuestro hijo. A veces creo que debí de salvar a una nación entera para merecer tanta felicidad y tanto amor.

Tal vez no siempre tomo las decisiones correctas, pero ahora se que puedo vivir feliz con mi nueva familia. A lado del hombre del que eh estado enamorada por casi 6 años.

-En que piensas? – la voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos. Deposita un suave beso en mi cabeza

-En lo mucho que te amo – lo abrazo para que se siente junto a mi- y en lo felices que somos

-Y seremos aun mas cuando tengamos nuestra casa llena de niños

-Tienes razón, aun nos faltan tener mucho hijos mas

-Exacto, el clan Uchiha tiene que volver a ser tan grande como lo era antes . Así que comencemos a hacer el segundo – me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva hasta la habitación

-Nunca te cansas de hacer esto?

-Jamás tendré suficiente. Es como estar a dieta y tener un pastel frente a ti. Eres mi gusto culposo .

_**FIN**_


End file.
